


今日

by vvesper



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesper/pseuds/vvesper





	今日

在琲世的印象中，他似乎在很久以前就认识有马先生了，那位在他人印象里意味着神一般的搜查官，在自己眼中不仅意味着强大，他更多能感受到的是有马先生对自己的宽容与爱护。在那个人冷漠的眼中，似乎在小心翼翼地藏有对自己的情感。  
在赶完报告需要放松的时刻，琲世如此想着这些与工作不相干的事情。  
“那个，口水快要流出来了哦，琲世。”晓用她的文件夹拍了拍他的头，这似乎是她习惯性的动作。  
“别以为可以松一口气了，接下来还有更多会用到QS班的机会。”  
“我知道了。”公式化的语气让琲世有些觉得冷冰冰的。  
“说到这个，琲世，今天是有马搜查官的生日，你知道吧？”  
“欸！！是这样吗？！”琲世张大了嘴巴，楚楚可怜的样子不仅想让人蹂躏他一把。  
“才反应过来啊，你们可不是相处了一天两天的程度哦。”晓用她的余光看了一眼下琲世，高傲中又带点疑问的神色，这是这位女上司经常会用的表情。  
“这样啊。”在迟疑了好一会儿后，琲世突然从办公桌上站起，“那个，晓小姐，今天可以提前下班吗？我报告都写好了哦”  
“没问题哦。”晓点了点头，“在拍卖会上QS班发挥了不小的作用。”  
琲世的眼睛凝视着真户晓的瞳孔，挤出了以往都会有的笑容：“晓小姐，非常感谢！”  
边说着，琲世拖拽出还放在衣帽架上的外衣，急匆匆地走了出去。  
只留下了晓一人发呆的身影。  
“还是顺应一下那孩子的心情吧。”她叹气道。

“这时候有马先生应该在休息。”琲世边看表边喃喃说道。  
于是，在十分钟之后，有马住处的门铃声响起了。  
一开门琲世就看见有马贵将惺忪的睡眼和打着哈欠的懒散模样。  
“有马先生。”琲世小声说道。  
“打扰到您了吗？”  
“啊，没有，如果是琲世的话。”尽管有马的眼神还是惺忪的，可琲世能看到他脸上喜悦的神色，是自己的错觉吗？  
——不管怎么样  
琲世盯着有马的嘴角，心中好像溶化在了咖啡里的方糖。  
“请进吧。”  
他不是第一次来到有马的家中，周围的布置似乎和琲世上次见到的模样没什么区别。色调依旧灰暗，墙壁，沙发，地板仍然由是黑白灰三种颜色。  
看着眼前的一切，他有些心疼在自己背后的男人。  
“请用。”有马难得地端上一杯红茶。  
“有劳。”琲世摸着杯壁，感受着在这冷天里杯中红茶的温暖。  
他能感受得到有马的家中甚少有人来往，神色有些微妙。  
“这里很少有人来、”  
琲世喝着红茶，却被有马的一句话停住了手上的动作。  
“这样啊。”心中边嘟囔着心思被发现了，一边大声找下面的话题。  
“今天怎么突然想来这里了，琲世？”男人单刀直入地插入讨论中来。  
“今日是有马先生的生日啊。”  
“这样吗？”有马坐在琲世的对面，嘴角再次扬起，琲世看着眼前的有马，只觉得这笑容好像初雪融化一样美妙。  
有马很少会有那么温暖的微笑，而这种微笑，也仅仅对少数人展现。  
“想送我什么礼物呢？”他抬了抬眼镜，冰冷的脸上若有所思。  
“有马先生真是直接呐。”  
“手中没有现成的礼物，但是，目前我想给有马先生的礼物应该是陪伴吧。”  
“原来如此。”有马捂着嘴，有些藏不住眼前的笑容。  
——这个人，为什么今天会有如此多的笑容呢？是因为我吗？  
“那，就麻烦琲世在今天把你送给我了。”  
“……”  
——在开玩笑吗？今天是有马先生的生日，不是愚人节啊。  
“什么意思呢？有马先生。”  
有马把架在眼睛上的眼镜摘掉……  
不知为何，在琲世反应过来的时候，有马的唇已经落在了琲世的脸上。又不知为何，琲世主动回应了这个吻。  
——是因为今天是有马先生的生日吗？所以才……  
唇齿相交，气息纠缠在两人之间，他们花了不少时间才结束这个吻。  
“不好意思，有马先生，我还没习惯接吻。”  
“没关系哦，琲世是第一次，让我想这样接吻的人。”  
“这样吗？”他离开有马的束缚，低下头，没有言语。  
之后，在他还没有反应过来的时候，已经被打横放起，抱到了黑色床单之上。  
“什么意思，有马先生，光是接吻还不够吗？”  
“不够啊，琲世。”男人首先脱掉的是自己的衣服，由于工作的缘故，男人的肌肉相当精壮。  
接下来，有马将琲世的衣服也脱了下来，从头到尾，脱得干干净净。  
“讨厌吗？”  
“不，不讨厌。”琲世停顿了一下，“我很喜欢，有马先生。”  
“喜欢。”喃喃说着爱语的同时，单手缠绕起有马的脖颈，向之前一样吻向了有马，两人的互动就好像情人一样。  
结束了这个吻后，男人拉开抽屉，拿出了里面的保险套，正打算拆开，他的动作却被琲世制止住了。  
“今天，不需要这个。”  
“可以吗？这可能会让你受伤。”  
“有马先生在这时候可以不必为我着想，按照您的的心情做就好。”  
“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”  
男人将佐佐木压到了身下，爱抚是第一步骤。佐佐木闭上眼睛，感受到男人的吻从头部到腰部的侵蚀。在吻到茎部的时候，佐佐木像鱼儿一样弹了起来，却被男人按住了。  
“唔，太刺激了啊。”  
“不要动，琲世。”  
男人命令的语气让佐佐木瞬间不敢继续动作。  
“继……续吧。”  
想到有马先生屈居于自己身下这点，琲世便格外兴奋。  
——我真是可耻呢。  
男人还在继续舔着琲世的茎部，直到茎部颤颤巍巍地射出一些爱液，他才停止了动作。  
由于刚刚高潮，琲世的身体还在颤抖，却要接受其他更深层次的折磨。  
这位搜查官将自己的食指伸进琲世的后穴，在伸进去的一刹那，刚刚高潮过的茎部又开始抬起了头。而这只手指就在后穴里面翻绞，到刺激到某一点，琲世直接发出了一句呻吟。  
“是这里吗？琲世。”  
佐佐木的脸颊晕红，呼吸声在静默的空间中慢慢放大。他不住地点头，之后再次接受更多的刺激，那只手指一直揪着这一点不放，使得琲世娇喘连连。  
“好累…”  
之后，有马给了琲世一个吻，以安抚琲世的不安。  
然后又是两根手指，三根手指的刺激。有马看向琲世的后穴，粉嫩的后穴已经在手指的动作下慢慢柔软，不再是拒人之外的态度，当有马放开手指的时候，后穴甚至不舍地纠缠手指。  
有马为自己以往的调教感到满意。  
刺激过去，琲世慢慢睁开眼睛，看见的是有马不戴眼镜的脸，他其实是个帅气的男子，然而眼镜让这份外表丧失了一些生气。  
这时，男人完全脱下之前还未完全拖下的身上的裤子，粗长的阴茎具有一定的压迫感，但不会给人过分可怕的印象。  
“我要进去了哦，琲世。”  
说完，握住自己的阴茎将这物事塞进了后穴里。由于之前的扩张，后穴进入得十分容易，尽管容易，却也给琲世带来了一些痛苦。  
“啊……唔。”压抑中又带着甜蜜的声音。  
“还好吗？”男人轻柔的鼻息撒在佐佐木的皮肤上。  
“嗯，还好。”  
“那我开始动了。”  
接下来，是不同于男人表面的温文尔雅，凶猛异常的撞击。撞击的声音连带着佐佐木的呻吟，整个室内空旷却充满了异常色情的味道。佐佐木只感觉全身快要散架了，同时感到甜蜜，此时此刻，他全身都属于有马，归有马所有。  
男人的动作还在持续着，佐佐木感受着内壁的摩擦带来的快感，直到摩擦到某一点的时候，他的前面完全抬了起来。  
“还是这个位置啊。”有马拨了下佐佐木眼前的刘海。吻着他一直戳刺着这一点。之后，又是毫无预兆的，佐佐木的大腿的一边被有马打开，这样会使戳刺更深吧。  
“啊！”感受到更深的刺激的那一瞬间，佐佐木感到快感在积蓄，快达到顶峰了。  
“开心吗？”佐佐木也学着有马的语气说起话来，“有马？”  
可能是为了回馈这个可人的反应吧，有马的节奏比之前快了许多。  
“啊！！！”  
“叫我贵将。”说着唇齿再度相交。  
佐佐木口腔中的唾液与对方的混杂在一起，无论是味蕾，还是牙齿，全被有马的唇舌扫荡了一遍。佐佐木口中充满了对方的口腔中的薄荷味道。  
“贵……哈啊！！将。”  
“我没有听得很清楚，琲世。再说一次。”说着动作更大了。  
“贵……”快要将近高潮，阴茎忍不住想要解放。  
“摸摸我，有马先生。”  
“不乖的孩子不给糖吃哦。”  
“叫贵将。”男人似乎对这个行为异常执着。  
“贵…贵…将！啊！！”就在佐佐木高潮的一瞬间，男人将自己的种子撒在了对方的后穴中。  
——居然不用手就直接高潮了。  
他一想到自己的表现，脸一下子就红了起来。  
“做的很好哦。”似乎是体察到琲世的心情，男人把床单盖在了他身上。  
琲世的的脸更红了。  
“说起来，今天好像也是谁的生日呢？”有马摸着琲世的头，嘴里自言自语。  
此时琲世还不知道他口中的谁对他来说有多么重要……不过今日对于琲世是相当重要的日子吧。


End file.
